


Left Behind (Amy Pond x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “amy pond x reader, reader had been friends with amy for years and reader was about to tell amy how she feels about her when the tardis arrives and amy goes off saying she’ll be right back and then she disappeared for months. reader doesn’t know where amy is. amy comes back and reader became depressed and never left her bedroom. amy is shocked to see what she’d left behind. angst please x”





	Left Behind (Amy Pond x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Damn okay, I think this could have used a bit more angst honestly. I’ve failed you, sorry. Anywho, this happened.

Alone.

That’s what you were destined to be, wasn’t it?

You’d only ever truly loved one person and,  _of course_ , she was taken away from you.

“Amy… where did you go?” 

Naturally, there was no response.

 

You began to sob uncontrollably.

.

.

.

Growing up, you’d lived across the street from Amelia Pond and her big house. You were the best of friends. She told you all about her raggedy doctor man and you helped her make all the paper toys and play pretend.

Then she grew up and you were suddenly very aware of how hot your best friend was. Of course, you doubted you’d ever have a shot with her but you dreamed nonetheless. Amy and you still tried to hang out at least once a week and those days were always your favorite. More often than not you’d watch a movie together and she’d curl up into your side, laying her head on your shoulder. It made you feel all warm and fuzzy, you loved her so much.

.

When the alien threat with prisoner zero had happened, you’d immediately gone to look for Amy but she was nowhere to be found. You panicked, you were afraid she’d been abducted or worse, so you locked yourself in your room with your phone waiting for anything from her.

She came by the next day to find you still on your room floor. She ran to your side and reassured you that she was fine and told you the story of how she’d met her raggedy doctor man and how she’d stopped the aliens. You had told her she was crazy and laughed, but you were relieved to see that she was safe.

You hadn’t truly believed her until she went missing.

.

.

.

It’d been three months since anyone had heard from Amy and three months since you’d left your room.

Your parents tried to persuade you to come downstairs and move on but you just couldn’t. Every time you tried to stand, you just crumpled into a sobbing mess. You missed her so much. You had never gone this long without so much as texting her, it seemed like she was always a part of your life and without her, you had no life.

 

“Amy,” you looked at another picture of her on your phone. “Why did you  _leave_ me? I loved you  _so_ much. I-I was going to tell you,  _really_ , I  _was_ … but you went and disappeared and-and now I’ll never-never-” You didn’t get to finish your thought before you were whimpering on the floor again. You weren’t hydrated enough for tears anymore so you just choked on your own sadness. It felt like it was just crushing your esophagus, trying to suffocate you.

 

“ _(Y/n)?_ ” It sounded like an angel was calling out to you but you couldn’t respond, your words were trapped by the sadness in your throat. “(Y/n), it’s me.”

You wanted to get up and see if it was really her but your body was frozen in a fetal position.

 

“It’s Amy, I’m here.” She got on her knees next to you and started to rub your back comforting. “I’m so sorry.”

“… _Why?_ ” was all you could get out past the sadness.

“I, I didn’t mean to be gone for so long, honestly. It’s just-The Doctor. He came back and I got to see  _so_ many things-”

“You  _left_ me.”

 

“I know… But it’s only been a week for me, I didn’t  _mean_ to-”

“ _But you did!_ ” You pushed past the sadness to pull yourself to a sit. “You.  _Left_. Me.”

 

“Hey, I said  _sorry!_ ” Amy furrowed her eyebrows. “It’s not like I’m your mum, you’re an  _adult_. You don’t need me to live your life.”

“But I do,” you felt like you were going to vomit as you spoke. “You’re my  _everything_ , Amy. I  _love_ you, without you my life as  _no meaning_. When you left without saying anything, I was  _terrified_ that you’d been kidnapped or worse. I-I don’t know what to do without you.”

“…(Y/n), I, I didn’t know-”

“ _Of course you didn’t!_  I was too afraid to lose you to ever tell you how I  _really_ felt. But even after all that suffering in silence, you  _still_ left me! It never mattered, you still left.” You felt like a weight was pressing into your chest with every word, making it harder and harder to speak.

 

“…You’re right, I shouldn’t have left without telling you…” She sighed and grabbed your hands in hers. “Without telling you that I loved you, that is.”

“You- _You_ ,” you couldn’t get the words out of your mouth.

“I love you (Y/n) (L/n), I always have and I was being selfish running off like that. I didn’t think of how it would affect you, I should have known better. I’m truly sorry.”

 

“…You  _love_ me?” you asked quietly.

“Yes,” she laughed and squeezed your hands. “Come with me.”

“Where?” you blinked.

  
“ _Everywhere_. I don’t want to leave you behind ever again.”

“You-You mean-?”

“Date me, travel with me,  _kiss_ me?” That last part seemed more of a demand than a suggestion as she scooted herself onto your lap and wrapped her arms around your neck.

 

You let out a small sob as you wrapped your arms around her waist. Amy was  _here_ and she  _loved_ you. 

You were so happy.

 

“(Y/n)?” Amy must have noticed that you were sniffling again.

“Sorry, sorry,” you chuckled. “It’s just that… this is the first time I’ve been happy in a  _very_ long time.”

She smiled sadly at you before placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

“…Don’t leave.”

“Never again.”


End file.
